Watashi No Sayonara
by Mikuru Kimato
Summary: Alguna vez...¿lograste entenderme? o quizas alguna vez me amaste? Ryoutaro...me enseñaste una leccion...Que no puedo confiar ni en la persona que mas amo. Realmente creo que el amor es estupido...¿Verdad?. Una Historia Despues de la gran generacion de Vocaloid,Una academia organizada por ellos.
1. Prologo

**Watashi no Sayonara -Prologo-**

No lo entiendo...por que creen que el amor es un sentimiento hermoso? ,yo pienso lo contrario,lo unico que creo que el amor es solo un sentimiento inservible , que solo provoca sufrimiento hacia las otras palabras odio el amor.

Akane: **Onee-chan ...podrias salir de tus pensamientos por un momento?** -_le da un golpe-_

Mikuru: **AKANE ,Eso duele !**

Akane:**jejeje yo tambien te quiero**

Mikuru: _-Suspira-_ **Olvidalo...vamonos al Instituto ya es tarde y de seguro Miggui nos rega ara si no la acompa amos**

Akane: **Mo...Miggui deberia de ir sola por que tenemos que acompa arla?**

Mikuru:**Preguntale a ella,tu solo lo dices porque no quieres ir al instituto**

Akane: **Es que ODIO EL INSTITUTO,es muy aburrido, y no hay nada interesante**

Mikuru: **Yo tambien lo creo pero no podemos hacer nada**

Akane:...**Nee Onee-chan ...ma ana ...es el aniversario de mama y papa?**  
**verdad?**

Mikuru: **...Si... Ma ana iremos al Cementerio despues de clases**

Akane:.**..Ya veo...**

Mikuru:**Bueno Vamos se nos hara tarde**

Akane: **OK**

_**EN EL CAMINO**_

Akane: **Miggui-chan!**

Miggui: **Ah? MOOO Akane-chan Mikuru-Chan estuve esperando por un buen rato ya**

Mikuru:**Lo siento , es solo que Akane se quedo dormida denuevo**

Miggui: **Bueno vamos**

Akane: **Sii ,quiero llegar y ver a Kazuma-chan**

Mikuru:**De nuevo con Kazuma? ,no has intentado preguntarle si quiere salir contigo?**

Akane: -_Se sonroja_- **E-eh...C-claro que le pregunte**

Mikuru:**Y que te dijo?...**

Akane:**Bueno...**

Miggui ; **Ni si quiera le has preguntado verdad?**

Akane:** E-eh...no...**

Miggui:**Jajaja lo sabia,Akane tiene miedo a que la rechazen**

Akane:**Ahhh? por lomenos yo no fui rechazada aun**

Miggui:**D-de que hablas?**

Akane:**vamos Miggui ya sabemos que Danniel-chan te rechazo**

Miggui:**O-O-O-OYE! Como sabes eso?**

Mikuru:**Bueno era bastante obvio**

Miggui:**PUEDES CREER QUE ME RECHAZO POR QUE LE GUSTAS?**

Mikuru:**Are...? le gusto? no lo sabia**

Akane: **Era de esperarse despues de todo Danniel y Mikuru se conocen desde peque os,aunque al parecer a Mikuru no le interesa**

Miggui:**No entiendo como puedes rechazar a un chico tan guapo y para el colmo es extranjero! un Autentico Coreano...**

Mikuru:**Miggui...ya estas...ilusionandote otra vez,ya te dije que no me interesa esas tonterias del amor**

Akane:** lo dices a causa de ese estupido idiota?**

Miggui:**AKANE,no digas eso**

Akane:**Ah, lo siento**

Mikuru: -_suspira_- **Ya no importa,vamos entremos ya hemos llegado**

Miggui:**Nee akane,crees que ya haya superado eso?**

Akane:**Uhmm la verdad no lo se...**

_**En el salon**_

Maestra:**Buenos Dias chicos,hoy nos visita el Director de Music Academy**

Director:**Buenos dias Chicos,como estan?,bueno pues veran,**  
**Sabemos que este a o se graduaran y empezaran la preparatoria Bueno con los informes que se me han enviado ,se que este instituto tiene mucho talento en cuanto a lo artistico asi que este a o daremos audiciones para que los que quieran unirse al mundo de la musica y lo artistico puedan ingresar es una buena oportunidad por que hay vacantes para el a o que viene,y serie genial si algunos de ustedes quisieran ingresar ,Bien eso es todo ,solo queria informarles eso ,ahora me despido y los dejo con su clase**

Maestra:**Muchas Gracias Director,Muy bien chicos habran la pagina 51 del libro de literatura**

Mikuru:**_Una academia de Musica? debe ser una broma_**

Akane: _Ohhhh eso suena genial,esta decidido audicionare para ingresar_

Miggui: _Audicionar...Eso es audicionare ,la academia suena genial_

_**En el Recreo**_

Mikuru:  
**Ah...que sue o...**

Akane:**ESCUCHARON ESO CHICAS? Podremos audicionar para entrar ala Music Academy**

Miggui:S**i lo se es genial,y pensar que ahi estudian las diva's como Rin Kagamine,Miku Hatsune,Kaito,Luka ,es maravilloso**

Mikuru: **...Si,parece divertido,pero no creo que lleve a nada audicionar,**

Akane:**Ah...? porque dices eso?**

Miggui:**Si,deberias dar mas animos en vez de deprimirnos,**

Akane:**Es verdad, se que si audicionaramos ingresariamos a la academia,igual tu Mikuru,aunque no lo admitas cantas muy bien**

Mikuru:** ah? cuando me has escuchado cantar?**

Akane:**Hermana...cuando estas en tu habitacion encerrada puedo oir todo**

Mikuru: **E-eh? Hablas enserio?**

Miggui:**Esta decidido Audicionaremos este año**

Akane: **Siii audicionemos**

Mikuru:**Espera me estas envolviendo yo aun no eh dicho nada**

Akane:**QUE VAMOS A AUDICIONAR**

Mikuru: -_suspira-_ **ah...Mattaku...no tienen remedio...esta bien audicionaremos..**

Akane y Miggui:**YEY**

Mikuru:**Pero a cambio de que se pongan serias con los ensayos**

Akane:**Claro**

Miggui:**Bien ya me voy**

Akane :**yo tambien,tengo que hacer algo en el club de arte**

Miggui:**Bien Mikuru Como eres la unica que esta libre podrias ir a registrarnos para la audicion?**

Mikuru:**Eh? por que yo?**

Akane:**porque eres la unica que no esta haciendo nada**

Mikuru:**...esta bien... pero estan seguras de que abriran a estas horas?**

Miggui:**Claro,escuche que esta abierto las 24 hs**

Mikuru:**Ok,entonces sera mejor que me valla**

Akane:**Hai,Bye Bye**

_**En el camino**_

Mikuru:**Mooooo por que yo? ,Para el colmo tengo que ir hasta ese instituto y quien sabe que habra ahi**

_**Ya en Music Academy**_

Asistente:**Señorita puedo ayudarla en algo?**

Mikuru:**E-eh si...vine a hacer el registro para la audicion Asistente: Ah claro,por favor digame ,va a hacerla solo usted o va a tener un grupo?**

Mikuru:**Sera un grupo,de 3 miembros**

Asistente:**Muy bien podria decirme los nombres?**

Mikuru:**Si,Los nombres son,Akane Akarui,Miggui Rock y Mikuru Kimato**

Asistente:**Muy bien señorita enviaremos el registro a que lo confirmen podría esperar en uno de los asientos?**  
Mikuru:**uh?,claro** -_se va a sentar_-

Mikuru (POV)  
**Asi que este es la Music Academy,A decir verdad es bastante grande esta muy bien adornado ,tiene ascensores,varias habitaciones,**  
**y ...enrealidad parece mas un hotel que un instituto...**

-_De repente un chico sale de una de las habitaciones_-

Chico:O**hh Minagi-San ya me ire a casa ,el ensayo ya termino**

Asistente:**Oh,ya veo que te valla bien Hiroto-san**

Mikuru:**Hiroto san? ,debe ser un alumno,a decir verdad es muy guapo**,-_Mientras pensaba no me di cuenta de la mirada del rubio hacia mi_-

Hiroto:**Oh,Hola ,estas aqui para registrarte a la audicion?**

Mikuru: /_como ha sabido eso?/_** E-eh...si**

Hiroto:**Ya veo por lo menos ya se que el año que viene habra una bella chica,y como te llamas?**

Mikuru:**Me llamo Mikuru**

Hiroto:**Ya veo,gusto en conocerte ,yo me llamo Hiroto**

Mikuru:**Igualmente**

Hiroto:**Te importa si me siento a tu lado?**

Mikuru:**Eh...no,claro**

Hiroto:**Pensaba irme ya que no tenia nada divertido que hacer pero ahora que veo a una chica linda pense que pasaria mejor el rato** -_dijo con una sonrisa algo picara-_

Asistente:**Vamos Hiroto-San no hagas tus encantos de Don Juan si no quieres esperar a Yuiji-san**

Hiroto:**Mooo Minagi-san Por que me haces quedar mal enfrente de una chica**

Mikuru:**E-etto...creo que tengo que ir al baño...**

Minagi:**Claro señorita esta en el 7mo Piso**

Mikuru:**Muchas Gracias**

Hiroto:**Yo esperare aqui**

Mikuru:**Claro-**_dije y me fui al ascensor,_

Mikuru:**Muy bien dijo que el baño estaba en el 7mo piso...**

_-Por equivocacion presione el boton de la terraza-_  
Mikuru:**Ah Que hice ahora estare arriba de todo**

Mikuru:...-_Al abrirse el ascensor sali y me quede contemplando el paisaje de la ciudad desde ahi arriba_- **Sugoi...es tan bello**

Chico:**Lo se...desde aqui es mucho mejor la vista que en cualquier otro lugar**

Mikuru:-_Al escuchar esa voz no pude evitar sorprenderme y girarme automatica mente hacia donde habia escuchado esa voz-_  
**Q-quien eres?**

Chico:**Me llamo Yuiji y tu?**

Mikuru:**E-eh...Mikuru**

Yuiji:**Bonito Nombre**

Mikuru:**Gracias...**/_Al verle salir de donde estaba no pude evitar sonrojarme,era realmente guapo,alto,ojos bordo,Pelo negro_/

Yuiji:**Mikuru y que haces aca? por lo que veo no eres estudiante de la academia**

Mikuru:**eh...bueno vine a registrarme para la audicion y luego queria ir al ba o pero termine en la terraza**

Yuiji:**Asi que ingresaras el año que viene?**

Mikuru:**Si**

Yuiji:**Genial,entonces nos volveremos a ver**

Mikuru:**Si...si es que aprobamos la audicion**

Yuiji:**No pareces el estilo de chica que no sepa nada de música**

Mikuru:**No,de hecho se cantar pero,estoy insegura de que no podamos ingresar**

Yuiji:**No te preocupes,solo confia en ti**

Mikuru:**Gracias,bueno creo que es hora de que me valla ya es demasiado tarde para que regrese a casa.**

Yuiji:**Esta bien,entonces nos vemos el año que viene**

Mikuru:**Si,hasta luego.**

_-De regreso en la entrada principal donde aun se encontraba Hiroto y la Asistente Minagi-_

Hiroto:**Alfin regresas donde te habías perdido Mikuru?**

Mikuru:**Lo siento me perdi por un momento**

Hiroto:**Bueno supongo que ya es hora de que te vallas**

Mikuru:**Si de hecho ya me estaba por ir,Por lo tanto muchas gracias ,y hasta luego**

Hiroto:**Adios Mikuru,Nos vemos el año que viene**

Mikuru:**Si Adios.**

_**-Ya de vuelta en casa-**_

Akane:**ALFIN LLEGAS Mikuru,crei que te habias ****perdido**

Mikuru:**No,solo me entretuve un rato y conocí a unos amigos**

Akane:**Eh? enserio?...Genial...**

Mikuru:**son estudiantes de la academia**

Akane:**AH? Dime eran guapos?**

Mikuru:**Uhmm pues la verdad si lo eran**

Akane:**Moooo que suerte**

Mikuru:**Pero sabes que no me intereso en ningún chico**

Akane:**Mikuru sobre...eso...no deberias desperdiciar tu vida amorosa por un idiota como ese**

Mikuru:**Akane...no quiero hablar sobre eso,vallamos a dormir**

Akane:**Mikuru...**

Mikuru:**Apaga las luces del comedor cuando vallas a tu habitacion**

_-En la habitacion-_

Mikuru:**ODIO EL AMOR,lo odio** -_no pude evitar llorar,lo unico que podia hacer era aferrarme a mi misma con mis piernas_ - **No hay posibilidad alguna de que yo pueda volver a enamorarme de nuevo,no permitir que me lastimen de nuevo,de eso estoy seguro,no ami,ni a mi hermana.**  
**Ryutaro me has enseñado una leccion importante,que no puedo confiar ni en la persona que mas amo,gracias a ti entendi que el amor es una estupidez .**

**Fin**


	2. Capitulo 1:Nos volvemos a ver

_**Watashi no Sayonara-**_

_**CAPITULO :1 ,Nos volvemos a ver **_

_**-1 año despues-**_

Akane:**Mikuru Vamos llegaremos tarde a la presentacion de la audicion **

Izumi:¿**Por que diablos te quedaste dormida?**  
Mikuru:**N-no es mi culpa es solo que tuve ese extraño sueño denuevo **

Akane:**Ah..ya no importa vamonos porque llegamos tarde **

Mikuru:**Solo espero que esto vaya a servir de algo ,sino nuestros esfuerzos seran en vano **

Izumi:**No lo sabremos hasta intentar asi que vamos!**

**_En la academia de Music Academy _**

Mikuru:**_Esta es la Academia de Música en la que muchos famosos estudiaron,como Hatsune Miku,Los gemelos Kagamine,Kaito,Meiko,Etc._**  
**_como su revolución en el mundo fue tan grande al graduarse se convirtieron en los directores de la Academia,en la que por supuesto solo dejan entrar a personas con talento,Hace muy poco mi hermana,Izumi y yo terminamos la secundaria y habíamos decidido intentar entrar en esta academia,aunque para ser sinceros no solo nosotras pensamos lo estudiantes se inscribieron para audicionar y entrar a la academia. Por lo que es un poco obvio que habrá mucha competencia le día de hoy._**

Izumi:**Kyaaa ya quiero ver a los chicos guapos de la Academia **

Akane:**Nee...yo ya tengo a Kazuma por lo que no necesito fijarme en otros chicos **

Mikuru:**Claro...lo que digan,aun sigo pensando que el amor es una estupidez **

Izumi:**Moo eres muy seria Mikuru,por cierto ahora que recuerdo podras ver a ese chico que habias visto la ves que nos viniste a inscribir **

Mikuru: _-Sintió un sobresalto al escuchar eso de parte de su amiga,ya que tenia razon,ella podria volver a ver a ese chico de aquella vez-_**T-tienes razon pero...no le veo lo importante de que lo vuelva a ver.**

Izumi:**ENTENDE! Es tu oportunidad de olvidarte de Ryutaro **

Mikuru:**Izumi...por favor no digas estupideces,ya te lo dije mil veces...YO NO PIEN-**

Izumi y Akane:**PIENSAS ENAMORARTE DE NUEVO ,ya lo sabemos **

Mikuru:**Entonces deberian dejar de decir esas cosas **

Akane:**ahh...lo que digas hermanita**_ -le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza_-**Wiii iré a ver que numero nos toca,las veo luego **

Izumi:**Yo tambien! ire a conocer amigos,me avisan por mensaje cuando nos toca,Byee!**

Mikuru:**E-esperen a donde creen que...?**_ -logro soltar un leve suspiro-_ **era de esperarse..parecen un par de niñas de primaria **

**_-Mikuru estaba en el salón Principal del Instituto en el que se encontraban diversos estudiantes que al parecer también iban a audicionar ella trato de ir a un lugar mucho mas tranquilo ya que al parecer ,ese lugar parecía un poco asfixiante,salio hacia un Jardín al aire libre se quedo mirando el cielo para tranquilizarse pero no noto que alguien estaba gritándole que se lo que termino con un pelinegro de ojos azules encima de ella con una posición un poco comprometedora-_**

Mikuru:**T-tu...**

Hiroto:**Eh?...-**_el chico quedo algo confundido al ver el rostro de la chica pelirrosa hasta que se dio cuenta que tenia un rostro familiar-_** Ahh..La chica linda de la inscripcion ! Mikuru verdad?**

Mikuru:**Jee...sii y tu eras el chico que la Secretaria hacia quedar mal **

Hiroto:**Bueno eso fue un accidente de su parte** _-el chico se levanto y la ayudo a pararse-_**Y bien que haces aqui?**

Mikuru: **no es notorio? voy a hacer las audiciones **

Hiroto:**Ah...es verdad hoy son las audiciones,lo habia olvidado,entonces nos veremos cuando termines **

Mikuru:**Claro,**_-sonrió con amabilidad -_

Hiroto:**Bien te veo luego,ya que por si no lo sabias las audiciones podrán ser vistas por todos los estudiantes! Buena Suerte Mikuru!**

Mikuru:**G-gracias** _-dijo como ultima palabra de despedida-_ -**Bien ahora si no se que hacer_-_**_miraba despistada hacia todos lados hasta que noto una cabellera que se le hacia familiar-_**Podria ser...? No,no lo creo...**_-quedo en sus pensamientos hasta que le llego un mensaje de su hermana avisándole que ya era hora de ir a la audición,apenas informada fue hacia el salón de audiciones y noto que no solo estaban sus amigas sino que también se encontraba una chica de ojos color café y cabellera larga negra junto a una chica un poco mas baja de ojos verdes y pelo entre el color violeta oscuro y un negro azulado gris,que solo se limitaron a sonreír-_

Director:M**uy bien ustedes son el siguiente grupo,veran primero tendran que hacer esta audicion con el grupo con el que se inscribieron una vez terminada todas las audiciones se anunciaran los resultados y lo que tendran que hacer,por lo tanto empezaremos con ustedes dos señoritas...**

-miro al par de chicas que Mikuru había estado observando-

?:**Me llamo Kurumi**

?: **Y yo me llamo Yukari**

Director:**Muy bien y ustedes chicas?**

Mikuru:**Nos llamamos Izumi,Akane y Mikuru**

Director:**Muy bien empezaremos con el duo **

Kurumi y Yukari:**Bien !** _-dijeron al unisono ambas como si se tratara de hermanas gemelas-_

((Aun no hice el vídeo de Kurumi y Yukari en la audición así que tendrán que esperar xD (?))

Director:**Eso fue perfecto genial,muy bien señoritas pueden retirarse y esperar afuera **

Kurumi:**Muchas gracias,ahora si nos disculpan...**  
Yukari:**Suerte chicas!** _-dijo animadamente antes de irse-_

Akane:**Wow...eran muy...**  
Izumi:**Amigables...**  
Mikuru:**Bueno en cierto modo dejaban ese tipo de aura...**  
Director:**Muy bien señoritas muéstrenme lo que estuvieron practicando**

Las tres:**Si!**

(aquí va la parte de la audición que seria watch?v=zJC7QQ-v3u8&list=UU5DC2KuZDDAozW8rLBqlXmA)

Director: **Uhmm no esta nada mal,eso fue fantástico ahora señoritas por favor esperen los resultados afuera**

**_-Una vez afuera-_**

Izumi:**¿Como creen que nos fue?**

Akane:**No lo se ,pero ahora estoy nerviosa ...! necesito golpear a alguien! **

Mikuru:**Akane...ese no es Kazum...**  
Akane:**KAZUMA? DONDE?**  
Mikuru:**Ahi...**_-dijo mientras señalaba un pelivioleta-_  
Akane: **Bien ya se a quien golpeare,Amor...**

_-El par de chicas que estaban junto a nosotras se dirigía hacia Izumi y yo-_

Yukari:**Hola, y como les fue? -**_dije emocionada y alegre-_

Kurumi: **les fue genial? **

Mikuru:**Si eso creo...**

Izumi:**El director solo nos dijo que estaba fantástico y nada mas **

Yukari:**Es lo que le dice a todos **

Kurumi:**Si...no se que tiene el Director para andar sin pocas palabras para expresarse **

Yukari:**Ja! seguro que el raton le comio la lengua **

Kurumi:**Yukari ...si le hubieran comido la lengua no podria hablar **

Yukari:**Oh...tienes razon...uhmmm entonces...**  
_-Mikuru y Izumi habían comenzado a reír con la escena de razonamiento que había tenido Yukari-_  
Mikuru:**Dios eso si estuvo muy bueno...que al Director le comieran la lengua**

Izumi:**Lo se...es muy imaginativo verlo asi**

Kurumi: **...Yukari...**  
Yukari: **Que? ouo **

Kurumi: **se estan riendo de tu chiste...OMG **

Yukari: **awww Alfin alguien lo hacen poshito morado **

Kurumi: **asdadad **

Izumi:**Posho...morado? ...ahora que recuerdo hoy comeremos POSHO AL HORNO! Wiiii **

Yukari:**NOOO te comeras a un familiar de Kurumi **

Kurumi: **Siii,no mates a mi TIO **

Mikuru: **dijiste Tio?**  
Yukari:**Lo que pasa es que ella es un posho...morado **

Mikuru: **¿que? aun no logro entender** _-dijo confundida-_  
Kurumi:**SOLO NO SE COMAN A MI TIO **

Mikuru:**Okay...Izumi,no comas nada de posho a partir de ahora **

Izumi: **ok...y yo que quería posho...**  
Yukari:**Bien parece que es hora de los resultados **

Mikuru:**uhmm iré un momento al baño si me disculpan volveré pronto,Izumi quédate con Kurumi y Yukari**

Izumi:**OK **

Kurumi:**Escuche que el baño esta arriba por lo que tendrás que usar el ascensor **

Mikuru:**Uhmm si gracias bueno las veo luego**

_-Mikuru fue alejándose de sus amigas para ir hacia el ascensor ,en el camino se encontró con su hermana cual seguía molestando a su novio ,lo único que hiso fue informarle que los resultados estaban por mencionarse y que seria mejor que prestara atención,para luego seguir su camino cuando llego al ascensor ,recordó que el baño estaba en el 7mo piso pero accidentalmente había presionado otro botón que no pudo llegar a distinguir por lo que solo espero a que el ascensor llegara a donde había sido enviado,una vez abiertas las puertas estaba apunto de presionar el botón del 7mo piso hasta que noto que el lugar donde había llegado era la terraza,exactamente donde se habia encontrado con ese misterioso chico que no recordaba muy bien como se del ascensor para ver ese lugar nostálgico de aquella tarde-_

Mikuru:**Aun lo recuerdo...este lugar...**  
?:**Veo que aun sigues con la costumbre de equivocarte de boton Mikuru:eh?**

_-Ella solo se sorprendio y se dio vuelta hacia el sonido de esa voz- no eres?..._  
?:**Nos volvemos a ver...Mikuru **

Mikuru:**Y-yuiji...**

* * *

Yey alfin termine owo Adios!


End file.
